The New Year's Eve
by Blue Orbs-Blue
Summary: The sequel to "Who do you want for Christmas" where the couples get together for New Year's Eve at Fuji's place, again. [most of the usual pairings]


A/N notes: I was up at 6 am when I posted the last chapter of _Who do you want for Christmas_, I was going to work, and then I come home and see that the time it's updated is on the 23rd and not the 24th like planned -- ::sobs::

Oh well, whateva.

Btw, I luv purple and I luv Mizuki, no harm ever intended! I joke about the characters, but I really do love them…it's my weird way of showing affection ;D

And yes, I kinda made it sound like all the tennis players were gay, but I meant mainly in this serie ::sweatdrop:: Sorry, my christmas-y weirdness and okay, okay, I don't see the characters as straight. Anyway, please don't let it bother you!

The New Year's Eve – sequel to _Who do you want for Christmas?_

Tezuka woke up, stretching his stiff body and letting his arms immediately then sink back onto the covers, searching for the familiar body he had fallen asleep next to.

Not finding the warmth of another body, but only sheets and pillows, Tezuka opened his eyes. His gaze fell first on the ceiling above him, where still after one week that same mistletoe hanged down over the bed. Next Tezuka glanced his side where Fuji atleast had been sleeping last night, but was now nowhere to be found.

Tezuka stumbled out of bed and buttoned the shirt he wore. The smell of breakfast broke into his senses and the captain made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, where his gaze landed on one Fuji Syusuke in the middle of cooking some meal and wearing one of his shirts.

Tezuka took a mental image.

This was how he wanted it to be. Just Fuji and himself and-

A crash was heard from upstairs and Fuji lifted his head, noticing Tezuka next.

Yes, it was almost perfect. Just Fuji and himself, and Mizuki and Yuuta…

"Good morning." Fuji's face broke out into a warm smile, just as warm as the tensai's body felt like pressed against his at nights. That very thought made Tezuka forget about his previous worries with the other couple in the house.

"Good morning." Tezuka answered and walked over to the tensai, stopping close behind the smaller boy to peek over his shoulder and see what the boy was making. That was atleast Tezuka's own excuse for his actions, in reality he just wanted to be able to inhale some of his boyfriend's scent and place a hand to rest on the tempting figure.

"I hope Mizuki isn't doing what I suspect he is…" Fuji then mumbled when Tezuka was close enough to hear him even if he had whispered.

Tezuka almost smiled, although the situation otherwise wasn't funny. He and Yuuta had had to keep the two at a distance from each other ever since Christmas Eve.

No that wasn't funny, but Tezuka almost smiled because Fuji had let out a true feeling and a real thought to him just now. The tensai wasn't keeping him at a distance, like he had feared could happen since Fuji was known for being quite secretive.

Tezuka slank his other arm around the other, quite surprised, boy's waist and pulled him backwards into a hug. "For his sake I hope so too." Tezuka then murmured and Fuji broke out into a smile, leaning back to give Tezuka access to his lips.

Tezuka was getting more and more used to the feeling of Fuji's breath tickling his skin as they kissed, the talented tongue caressing his and the tempting lips moving against his. It was quite addicting really, and there was so much more in their relationship they had left to explore. Tezuka never knew he could find such a passion for something other than tennis, never had his idea of a relationship been so appealing and exciting.

The kiss slowly broke and Fuji let his head slide down to rest on Tezuka's shoulder. "I've invited some guys over for a New Year's party tonight. I hope you don't mind?"

Some guys? Tezuka wondered if that included those 'friends' Saeki and…Niou? If that was the case Tezuka hoped Fuji had invited also their own boyfriends, except for Saeki who still claimed to be only meant for Fuji.

"It's your house."

Fuji nuzzled closer. "I know, but you are my guest. I don't want to give you a chance to take off to your own house."

"I think I already promised you on Christmas Eve that I'd stay here with you for the rest of the year." Tezuka replied.

"So you don't mind then?" Fuji shot an irresistible smile and Tezuka smelled trouble.

"Who's coming?" he was almost afraid to ask.

"Oh, just Saeki, Niou and Yagyuu…Oishi and Eiji…maybe Taka and Akutsu…" Fuji started and Tezuka wondered if the boy was ever gonna get to a stop. "…Inui and Kaidoh…Momo and Ryoma-"

"In other words, we're gonna have another Christmas party here." Tezuka cut in and Fuji shot him an innocent smile.

"Who was I not to invite? There were so many who remembered us with presents." Fuji explained and Tezuka pressed back a sigh. Sometimes he hated it when he was right.

Fuji chuckled at the look upon his boyfriend's face. "Come on, love…" Tezuka's eyebrow always gave an extra twitch whenever he used that nickname. "It will be fun, I promise. Besides they won't be here before six…"

"And since Mizuki and Yuuta are still here I don't think you could be talking about anything dirty, therefore I wonder what you may have been implying through that."

"Tezuka! What do you mean dirty?!" Fuji faked shocked before breaking out into an even wider innocent smile. "I'll give you a massage…"

Tezuka just eyed the boy suspiciously.

"…if you help me get some things ready for tonight." Fuji then added. Tezuka knew it! There was always a catch.

But Fuji's massage's were getting just better and better…so Tezuka agreed.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

It was a miracle he could still hear his own thoughts through the loud music that contained of yet another Village People cd. Fudomine was happy about that fact, though.

Their party had become more of an orgy than a New Year's Eve celebration, and the couples seemed to be even more familiar with each other than last time.

Tezuka sat down on the couch. He had lost Fuji at some point during the evening when Saeki and Niou had gotten a hold on the tensai. Tezuka glanced to his side as a boy sat down next to him. He seemed just as lost as Tezuka, although that probably wasn't the case.

"Nice party." the same boy then suddenly said and Tezuka turned to him.

"Ah."

"I'm Kajimoto." the boy continued and Tezuka recognized him to be the Jousei Shounan captain. If memory served that very same boy had showed up alone last time…Was he there alone this time as well? Was he…was he hitting on Tezuka?

"Tezuka." the captain of Seigaku replied awkwardly and led a drink to his mouth. His situation was saved as Momo called everyone into the living-room. Tezuka grabbed a hold on Fuji as soon as he saw the tensai enter the room and Fuji ended up sitting surprised in the taller boy's lap.

That should be enough to show this guy that Tezuka was not single anymore…just in case.

"I've been pumping Ryoma, my boyfriend, for information on-" Momo started, earning a couple of whistles and some coughs. Ryoma hated how his boyfriend always had to declare to everyone that they were in a relationship. Not that he didn't like being with Momo, but it was just embarrassing like that.

"…for information on their New Year's celebrations in America. I think we should all give a New Year's promise that we'll try to keep the whole next year!" Momo then continued, looking like he was enjoying the attention he had gotten from the other couples.

"Okay, okay, who will start?" Eiji joined in excited.

"Well, Eiji-senpai, why don't you and Oishi-senpai start?" Momo replied and Eiji hugged Oishi.

"Yay!! Do you wanna go first?" Eiji hugged the vice-captain of Seigaku even closer and Oishi broke out into a blush.

"A-alright..." Oishi replied and turned his full attention to his boyfriend alone. "In that case, Eiji, I promise you that I will always stay true to you. I will never think this is wrong, you are the one, you are the right guy, you-"

"Dude, the clock is ticking."

"It's a New Year's promise not a wedding speech."

"I-I promise you the same, Oishi." Eiji cut in and quickly gave the other boy a kiss. Fuji's smile seemed to say "aww" at the cute scene in front of him.

"And next…Taka-san and Akutsu." Momo broke the fluffy moment.

"Che, why am I even here? I'm not gonna promise anything…" Akutsu complained, when suddenly seeing Fuji open his eyes and look right into his. Akutsu shifted awkwardly position in his chair.

"A-Akutsu and I promise not to get into any fights the next year…" Taka promised instead and his boyfriend broke out into a loud "WHAT?!"

Fuji gave a smile. "I think that sounds good."

Akutsu, who felt targeted by that smile, did wisely and kept his mouth shut.

"Good. Then, Inui and Kaidoh…you guys next." Fuji said.

"…Ssss." Kaidoh wasn't gonna make a promise.

"I promise to make more Inui juices filled with Kaidoh's love." Inui said and Kaidoh turned beet red. On second thought, maybe the junior was gonna make a promise after all.

"And _I_ promise not to have any part of that!"

There was a short, but relieved mumble and a lot of sighs.

"_More _?!" someone asked, worrying what he had been drinking up till now.

Momo had picked up on how either one from the couple always seemed to get to choose the promise and hurried to make one for himself and Ryoma. "And Ryoma and I promise to be more open with our feelings for one another, right darling?"

"…" Ryoma gave Momo an empty look. The hell he was gonna go through that pain again, besides now he didn't even have to worry about dealing with Fuji on that matter.

"Then I'll have you know, I think you're an oaf." Ryoma said, pulling his cap lower and Momo's face fell at the comment.

"I think that promise sounds lovely, don't you Shishido-san?" Ootori then said.

Grunt.

Apparently Shishido did not, but Ootori would keep trying to get his partner talked into it anyway.

Gakuto always loved an opportunity to tease the other doubles-couple on their team and was not gonna let them live that comment down either. "Since Ootori is the seme, I think you should be a good wife and listen to him…Like I do with my Yuushi."

"Gakuto, you rarely ever tell me about your feelings." Oshitari pointed out amused.

"Sure I do. Like now I feel like promising that Yuushi and I will…-" There was suddenly an unexplainable censor that took over the whole place, and when it was over it had left almost everyone with more than slightly flushed faces.

Oshitari was happy with the redhead's way of showing affection, and the happy couple kissed, much to everyone else's awkwardness.

"I really didn't want to know that…" Shishido muttered in a corner and Jiroh's snores agreed with him. Gakuto's revealed 'feelings', or more like positions he _felt_ like doing, had probably changed on Jiroh's otherwise so peaceful and nice Atobe-dream, and changed it into a nightmare.

Needless to say Atobe wasn't very pleased about the fact that his boyfriend was traumatized and in a stern tone declared that; "Ore-sama is not promising anything."

The sound of Atobe's voice woke Jiroh up and filled the boy with energy, much to Atobe's further annoyance. "Zzz-…huh? Oh, we promise to go on a triple date with the sugoi Marui and boyfriend and the sugoi Fuji and husband!!!!!"

Atobe rubbed his temples and Jackal and Marui looked at each other.

"I guess we're promising that too then…" Jackal said and Marui popped on his gum.

/ 'Fuji and husband?'/ Tezuka thought, as the boy on his lap moved a little and looked like he was about to say something. /No, Fuji! No, no, please, don't!! Don't make matters worse!/

Tezuka reached for his little boyfriend, but his actions were cut off as Fuji's voice left the small body in front of him.

"Actually, we've been thinking of taking Tezuka's name." Fuji mused innocently about the 'Fuji and husband'– part, and Tezuka sank in his seat. /Too late…/

Niou shone up. "I think it would fit perfectly on you, Syu-chan." he winked.

"Thank you, but then Tezuka has to start learning to call me Syusuke."

"You're the one calling me Tezuka and not Kunimitsu." Tezuka pointed out and Fuji just smiled at him.

"True, but we are taking your name."

Tezuka decided to let the subject drop. He was not gonna win here anyway. And he was not gonna declare to anyone that they were not gonna get married. Tezuka remembered the last time he had snapped and said that he wasn't dating Fuji…he was not going to risk their relationship like that again.

"Then I guess it's our turn next." Niou started and Yagyuu looked as panic-stricken as Tezuka had just a minute ago. "We promise to-"

Yagyuu was faster than Tezuka though, and smacked his doubles partner over the head.

"Ow, Yag-" Niou tried to say, when Yagyuu got up and dragged his boyfriend out of the room.

There was a short silence as everyone just stared after them.

"…Well, that was interesting." Ishida commented then.

"He didn't even get to finish…" Sakari said and Ishida placed an arm around his boyfriend.

"I think that was kind of the point." Ishida then explained and the other Fudomine doubles pair snickered.

"Was he done then? I don't think he'll be coming back, so since this has been a couple thing then I guess we're the next couple, right Kamio?" Shinji then mumbled. "We haven't really thought of anything yet, but I guess we could promise not to break up, try not to fight and show respect and not to cheat or anything. That would be so low, ne Kamio? Are you listening? Better pay attention now…-"

"The clock is still ticking!" Mori hinted and his boyfriend rubbed his temples.

"Kamio make him stop!" Uchimura begged.

Kamio tried by placing a hand on his boyfriend's hand and hint with they had very little time left, before giving up and placing his lips onto the other boy's. That worked like a charm, it always did.

"I guess that took all of our time…" Ishida then sighed. "Too bad, I would've wanted to know what Tachibana and his _boyfriend _Sengoku would've promised."

"We didn't have to promise anything." Sengoku grinned and laid an arm over Tachibana's shoulders, pulling the captain closer. "Lucky!"

"Yeah, we better hurry outside if we want to see the fireworks." Kirihara then said and Yanagi shot him a teaseful look, that only Kirihara knew how to read…and maybe Inui too.

"You just don't want to make a promise." Yanagi commented and Kirihara ignored his boyfriend, annoyed with how well the senior knew him.

Yanagi gave a small smile, turning back to the others. "He's right. We should go out, but I just want to say that Yukimura and Sanada sent us greetings from the hospital and they promised that Yukimura would recover this upcoming year and join Rikkaidai again. Sanada also said they'll definitely keep their promise, since the doctors said that Yukimura is doing well."

Especially the Rikkaidai players were happy to hear these good news, that had just made their New Year's Eve even better. The couples joined outside the not too big yard outside the Fuji residence, but that was only a good excuse to stand extra close to their partners, so they didn't mind.

The sky was starting to get filled with fireworks already and Fuji glanced his clock. "It's only 10 more minutes."

Tezuka nodded and Fuji snuggled up closer to him. "We didn't get to promise anything either…What are we gonna promise, Tezuka-love?"

Tezuka shot a glare. "We're not." he said in a firm voice and Fuji pouted in return.

"Now don't be like that, of course we are." Fuji then continued, seeing that pouting wasn't gonna work this time on his stoic boyfriend.

"Fine, then you can promise that you won't matchmake another couple for a year." Tezuka said and was proud of his so-sneaky idea.

"Fine."

…but he hadn't really expected an answer like that. Tezuka was shocked.

"But they will have to complain to you then for a year that they are all alone and not coupled, and you will have to live with the fact that they are miserable." Fuji added and Tezuka re-thought his whole idea.

Fuji had matchmade almost every single couple that was into tennis already, but there were also other non-tennis playing guys that constantly approached Fuji for help…

"I guess…" Tezuka mumbled absently and Fuji's smile became brighter at the other boy's loss. This would be an amusing year.

"And then you will also have to promise me something…Sleep with me atleast once a week for a year." Fuji said, earning a doubtful look from his captain.

"I promised you what you wanted." Fuji pointed out.

"…Fine." Tezuka finally agreed. Why did it seem to him that he had promised himself into a year filled with torture before the said year had even started? How did he always get himself into trouble when being with the tensai?

Looking even more happy now, Fuji tiptoed up to Tezuka and was just about to say something very teaseful when spotting something interesting among the pack of couples.

"Well, what do you know…" the tensai chuckled.

"What?"

"Saeki and Kajimoto _are_ more than just an one-night stand." Fuji informed the taller boy. "I'm so happy for him."

Tezuka glanced at his side, the way Fuji was looking, and saw two boys in the middle of a liplock. Finally the flirty guy would keep his hands off Tezuka's boyfriend…or would he? Niou was also dating, but that didn't stop the Rikkaidai player from coming onto Fuji.

Fuji directed his gaze back to Tezuka. "Ne, Tezuka?"

Tezuka returned his gaze from where it had been piercing a hole through Saeki, to the teaseful smile on the boy in front of him.

"Since we can't get married for real just yet, will you switch rings with me some night like this one?" Tezuka looked stunned at Fuji's suggestion, next noticing a box held up in front of him.

"Sorry for the wait." Fuji just smiled and took Tezuka's hand, slipping a ring on.

Tezuka could only stare at the smaller boy. Fuji was just filled with surprises, it was good that his captain didn't have a weak heart. "Does this mean you really consider us engaged now?" Did Fuji mean that tonight would be that night?

Fuji just gave another warm chuckle. "I considered us engaged ever since you proposed to me on Christmas Eve."

Tezuka resisted the urge to sigh. "I. Did. Not. Propose."

"Then I guess I'll just have to wait for you to really do." Fuji smiled and Tezuka was left wondering if that answer was a yes or a no to his previous question.

"Tezuka." Fuji's voice came again, pulling him out of his thoughts and back to where he was standing with Fuji, looking at the colorfilled sky.

"Mmm?"

"I can't stand on my toes for much longer…" the smaller boy said and an unusual smirk broke out on the captain's face. Tezuka placed his arms around Fuji to hold the boy steady, and Fuji bent his head up for a kiss that he also got.

"Hey, guys! There's just one more tradition I think we should try out!" Momo suddenly said loudly, trying to gain everyone's attention. "There's this thing where you kiss the one you love on the clock when it turns midnight, and since we're only 10 seconds away now-"

"Momo-senpai." Ryoma said and Momo always found time for his younger boyfriend. "Look around. They've already got the message…"

Momo didn't understand at first, but did as he was told and he saw how every single couple outside on Fuji's yard were already kissing.

A smile broke out on the junior's face. "Okay, never mind that. Just keep on with what you're doing right now…"

"Momo-senpai." Ryoma said again and took a hold on the taller boy's jacket and pulled him down to his height.

"Happy New Year." Ryoma showed one of his rare smirks and placed his lips on Momo's. It was even more rare that Ryoma took the initiative, when Ryoma always knew Momo would sooner or later grab him for a kiss. He could always pretend to be persistent, although not minding being kissed at all.

The couples barely heard the faint voices shouting happy new year when the clock turned midnight, and a new year had begun.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Fuji opened the door to his room, finding the familiar shape waiting on his bed just like it had every night since Christmas Eve. Fuji smiled and shut the door, making his way to the chair in front of his table.

"I wasn't sure you would stay." the tensai said in a murmur and Tezuka glanced the clock on Fuji's bed table.

"It's almost four in the morning." the captain defended himself. Many couples had stayed over this time as well, why wouldn't he do the same?

"And it's also a new year, you only promised to stay till the end of the previous year." Fuji removed his socks and slid out of his pants in a way that made Tezuka force his gaze somewhere else to be able to keep up with their conversation.

"Are you saying you're kicking me out?" Tezuka shot back and Fuji turned to him with a smile, slipping out of one shirt, leaving one on that he unbuttoned almost totally.

"Maybe, if you won't keep your New Year's promise to me…" Fuji teased and Tezuka patted the bed, looking as nonchalant as he possibly could and not at all thinking about how Fuji's almost bare body felt like pressed against his under a warm blanket (!)

"I'm already keeping it." Tezuka then replied and Fuji chuckled, slipping out of his other shirt completely, making Tezuka hate how much he enjoyed the view.

"Is that so?" Fuji smiled, sitting down on the bed and wearing only his underwear. Tezuka eyed the boy suspiciously, wondering what Fuji had in mind this time.

"Yes. Unless you'd prefer me to go home and sleep, and come back on either Saturday or Sunday to sleep next to you then." Tezuka replied, quite snarkily in fact, but Fuji only smiled amused.

"No, that's not necessary. I'm ready to sleep with you now." the tensai said and Tezuka visually gave a jerk. Fuji was 'ready'…to sleep with him? Tezuka gave the tensai an empty look, deciding to find out if they were even talking about the same thing.

"You've slept with me every night for a week. Weren't you 'ready' then?"

Fuji gave a soft chuckle. "Not that kind of sleeping, Tezuka." he added amused.

The taller boy froze as realization hit him and two naked arms circled around his body, lips being placed on his own.

"Saa, you don't have to. People often break their New Year's promises even before they have the chance to start on them…" Fuji then said after breaking the kiss, where he was hovering above Tezuka. The taller boy ran a hand up his arm and settled it down on his neck, pulling him down again.

"Maybe so, but I always do my best to keep my promises." Tezuka replied and noted how blue eyes had snapped open, surprised by his forwardness. A quick kiss later, the captain had switched their positions and was now hovering above a slightly out of breath Fuji instead.

Tezuka let a smirk appear on his face gazing the sight in front of him, this new year was looking good so far. Now if only the rest of the year would go as well as these first few hours had…

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

A/N notes: Well, that was fluffy…Anyway, Happy New Year; 2005!!! ::does cartwheel:: Let's keep up with the slashyness the next year as well ;D


End file.
